Electronic devices, such as portable terminals, etc., have been evolving to be equipped with various functions, e.g., wireless communication functions. In order to meet users' needs requiring wireless devices based on a small form factor, electronic devices have been equipped with a wireless communication circuit including antenna components which employ small structures. In recent years, electronic devices have started to employ metallic housing from plastic injection housing. Metallic housing may affect the change in the resonant frequency of an antenna of electronic devices. In particular, when a metallic accessory is connected to an electronic device, the metallic accessory may affect a performance of radio frequency (RF). Therefore, although the electronic devices including metallic housing structures are connected with accessories, the electronic devices need to perform a wireless communication function without any interference from the accessories. To this end, the electronic devices need to be equipped with a wireless communication circuit capable of performing a smooth wireless communication function.
When electronic devices, manufactured with injected materials of synthetic resin, such as plastic, etc., are connected with accessories (e.g., a data cable, earphones, etc.), an antenna performance is relatively stable; however, when the electronic devices manufactured with metal materials are connected with metallic accessories, the electronic devices may experience a change in the resonant frequency that may decrease an RF performance.